


Day of Paradise

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Semi-Spoilers, Spark Sex, Spoilerish, and stuff, robot kisses, spark interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosshairs and Drift finally get a private moment alone. And where else is a better place than a private island?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeeeh. I've never wrote something so intimate before. ;w; I hope it's not too awkward to read! 
> 
> In my opinion, I'm not really against any of the whole spike/valve type of interfacing or only bondmates can spark interface. I personally just like to think that Cybertronians interface via spike/valve because they are just looking for a casual hook up. I do think that bondmates are a cute idea as well, but I like to think that TFs can do it with sparks without having to bond. It's simply more intimate for them to partake in it. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I set up a new collection for any and all CrossDrift fics. Feel free to add fics to the Collection if it's a CrossDrift one!

Drift walked along the shoreline. Occasionally he tossed a glance out to the ocean.

The Yeagers had been invited to the private, forested island by Joshua Joyce for a short vacation period. He had nearly resorted to begging to get the family to visit, along as the Cybertronians accompanied. But, Joyce would not explain why he was so excited for them to visit.

So now, here the Autobots were with their human charges on the proclaimed “Dinobot Island”. Drift thought the name was an...interesting choice.

He moved his optics from the ocean water that softly brushed against his feet and looked over his shoulder.

Drift paused after spotting a familiar green figure in the distance. He blinked and slowly turned around to fully face him.

“Crosshairs,” Drift began after the other mech was closer to talking distance and blinked, “I am surprised that you followed me. I thought you would have liked to take the time to relax?”

“Bah, I'm not one to just sit around on my ass,” Crosshairs replied as he stopped in his tracks a few feet away. He nodded to Drift and then glanced around. “What're ya doin' out here?”

Drift stared at Crosshairs and folded his arms together. “I am surveying this island to make sure it is safe for our human friends. I do not believe Mister Joyce is planning anything to harm us or the Yeagers, but I still have an odd feeling about this place.”

“If ya really tried to scout over the entire island, ya'd be done right as the humans finished their stay here,” Crosshairs replied with a loud chuckle.

Drift made a soft laugh himself and looked back to the ocean again.

“Ya know, I just thought of something we could both do _instead_.” Crosshairs voice was directly behind him. Drift felt an arm slink around his waist and pull him back. Drift made a soft sigh but did not fight against Crosshairs.

“It sounds...tempting. But I would feel much better if I was able to scout more of this island,” he explained.

He was about to pull away, but paused after feeling the back of his neck and shoulder plates assaulted with frisky kisses. When he was pulled down onto the sand, Drift made no resistance. He sunk against the sand slightly as Crosshairs moved on top of him.

Drift stared up to Crosshairs' face and smiled.

The waves continued to sway back and forth, lightly hitting against them each time.

“You are too convincing, Crosshairs,” Drift murmured and relaxed against the sand. Crosshairs grabbed one arm and lifted it up. He gently wiped away some of the sand that clung to Drift's servo and kissed it. Drift moved his free servo and slipped it under Crosshairs' metal coat. He lightly traced against Crosshairs outer thigh.

“Guess it's a good thing I'm here to make sure ya aren't all work and no play, eh?” Crosshairs replied before he adjusted himself on Drift. He slid back, moving one leg in between Drift's and straddled on his right leg.

Drift made a soft moan and arched up against Crosshairs.

They did not often have the privacy to partake in many intimate moments. Especially since they were not often always together or the humans were close by.

“Crosshairs,” Drifted panted slowly and dimmed his optics.

The green mech leaned down and plucked at Drift's chestplate.

Drift wiggled slightly and moved his servos down to grip at the sand.

Crosshairs slipped his servo down and tilted Drift's chin. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Drift's.

It was nice.

The sound of the ocean's waves tumbling against the shoreline even few moments almost sounded melodious.

Drift closed his optics and relaxed under Crosshairs.

“Open up,” Crosshairs commanded softly and tapped at Drift's chestplate.

Blinking in surprise at the request, Drift looked up. He frowned and shifted under the other mech.

“But...Crosshairs. We could be seen,” Drift said, lips still pursed in a frown.

“As if,” Crosshairs retorted and pressed kisses against his chestplate. “Ya know we're far enough away. No one else is around.”

Crosshairs then continued to pick at the tiny gaps in Drift's armor. “Unless....ya want to make it a little rough.”

They were kissing again.

Drift lightly nipped at Crosshairs' bottom lip and pulled his head. “I believe it is often bountiful if more effort is placed into a task.”

The triple changer smiled and moved his servos up Crosshairs' waist. He scratched the tips of his servos down against the mech's armor. He eyed the tiny strips of green paint that curled off. Drift moved his optics to meet Crosshairs' and eyed him, challenging the mech.

“Mm, mm, mmm.” Crosshairs tsked and smirked. He quickly seized Drift's hands together by the wrists and leaned closer. “Like it when ya put up a fight.”

In an instant, Crosshairs dominated his mouth in another kiss.

Drift purred and arched up again.

“Now.” Crosshairs pulled his head back He moved his servo down against Drift's chestplate again and dipped his fingers along the grooves. “Open.”

Nodding silently, Drift's chestplate slid open. Then the secondary layer of metal protecting his spark followed after.

Drift leaned back against the sand and closed his optics.

He could feel Crosshairs' intense stare on his bared spark. He tried to remain calm, but his spark betrayed how much he was craving more. Drift opened his optics and watched as the blue light from his spark brightened more and more and pulsed with a quick beat.

Crosshairs leaned back and took a few moments to admire how much he was affecting Drift.

“Crosshairs...” Drift's tone was a partially warning, partially begging one.

The other mech did not reply.

Drift jerked when he felt fingers dip around his spark. They pushed gently around the waves of energy. His mouth opened in an 'ooh' expression as his optics expression. Crosshairs' touch was so gentle against his spark.

“H-hai,” Drift murmured and slowly wiggled under Crosshairs. He purred and kneaded his servos in and out of the sand below him.

It had been too long since they did this last. Even before Optimus had returned to meet with them. Way too long.

Drift's frame was extremely sensitive as a result.

Crosshairs joined their mouths in another kiss as he rubbed his servo against Drift's spark.

Quickly, Drift lifted his servos and clutched at Crosshairs' back.

Drift heard a similar snap of metal parting and glanced at Crosshairs' chest. His spark was also exposed now.

“Utsukushii,” Drift said softly as he eyed Crosshairs' spark. It had a soft green glow. He could feel the tendrils of energy and passion drifting out to him. He shivered as each brush teased his spark.

Crosshairs slowly leaned closer again, moving his arms to push at the sand above Drift's shoulders to keep him balanced as he lowered closer to Drift.

Drift gasped at the impact of their sparks.

He threw his head back and whimpered.

It was...Sensational. Passionate.

Drift felt life swarm into his spark.

His frame was growing hot. Heat seeped out in soft hisses from his joints.

Crosshairs moved closer as their sparks meshed together. They locked their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Drift felt any sense of will dissolve away as he closed his optics.

The momentum of energy between their sparks began to grow and accelerated. Drift whimpered and kneaded his servos through the sand again.

Crosshairs placed many delicate kisses against Drift's neck

The metal of their frames groaned while they continued to press into one another.

Drift made several intakes before moaning.

It was nearly too much sensory overload for him.

The waves of the ocean grew large every time one rolled along the sandy shore and swarmed around them.

Drift's lips quivered as he gasped again.

Crosshairs flashed a large smile and ran one servo along Drift's side. The other mech produced his own purr as he moved his mouth to Drift's helm crests. “Beautiful.”

“A-anata mo,” Drift whispered back.

His spark felt like it was going to burst.

“Mmm, let it out, Samurai,” Crosshairs teased and nipped at the gold crests.

Drift began to pant huskily.

“Please...”

Drift's voice was barely stable in the throes of their sparks joined.

“What was that? Couldn't hear ya,” Crosshairs replied, pausing from his attention on Drift's crests. He stared down at Drift with a lustful gaze of his own.

“Scream,” Crosshairs ordered as stared into Drift's optics. “I don't care who hears. I want to know how much you want it.”

Drift whimpered again and fidgeted in the sand. His gritted his teeth. His frame kept tensing up from each powerful burst of energy from their sparks.

“Yes.....Yessss. Yes! Nghh. Crosshairs!”

Drift would have had more self control in a situation like this, but he desperately needed the attention he was getting. He had felt so...alone before. It had been too long since he did this.

He tensed up again. His optics brightened so much that they shifted into producing a white color.

In an instant, Drift felt his frame jerk in response as the overload washed over his body. He was too lost in the moment to realize just how loud he was screaming from the pleasure. He was never usually so vocal, but he could make out the faint sounds of Crosshairs voice as well.

They could feel each other yearning through the energy as their sparks released the pent up waves from their collision.

In moments, Drift's vision was clouded in a bright light.

When he regained his consciousness, Drift slowly looked up to Crosshairs. The other mech was laying on top of him, still unmoving. He panted as he allowed his frame to relax and rubbed at his faceplate. He felt so content.

Crosshairs began to move.

He flipped over, completely rolling of Drift and stretched out in the sand.

Drift glanced over to the other mech and smiled serenely. He slowly shifted onto his side and rested his helm against Crosshairs' arm.

“That was quite rejuvenating,” Drift said and closed his optics.

Crosshairs smirked and eyed Drift with a wink. “Never thought ya as a screamer.”

Drift froze and darted his optics away in embarrassment. “Gomen...I did not think I would be so...reactive.”

His response only made Crosshairs laugh.

Drift eventually rolled his optics and joined in with Crosshairs' laughter. The ocean continued its gentle assault against them both as they laid together.

Drift's optics snapped open when he heard a distant thumping. He sat up, whipping his head in the direction of the treeline nearby. His optics narrowed and he stared in silence.

He saw _something._

A large flash in between the trees. 

Whatever it was seemed to be retreating now.

“Up!” Drift exclaimed and quickly shoved Crosshairs' shoulder. “We are not alone!”

“The hell?” Crosshairs questioned as he was pushed over.

Drift watched with wide optics as the tops of the trees shook as whatever the thing was moved away from them, deep into the islands forest.

“Something was there. Watching!” Drift glanced to Crosshairs.

“Coulda been Hound or 'Bee, ya bugger!” Crosshairs shot back at him and crossed his arms together in an irritated motion.

“No...I do not think so.” Drift frowned and quickly activated the group comm. channel between the four of them. He glanced to Crosshairs once before speaking. “Hound. Have either of you been nearby? I did not pick up your signals within a close radius.”

“Nah. Been lazying around and been watching Bee make huge ass waves in the water. Apparently humans have a technique they call 'cannon balls'.” Hound was laughing as he replied, but he made a sudden pause of realization. “Why d'you ask?”

Drift nodded silently and frowned.

“Nothing but a theory for now. Keep a close watch on our human friends. I believe there is something about this island Mister Joyce is withholding from us.”

With that, Drift closed the channel and glanced to Crosshairs again.

“We must track that creature and determine if its presence is a threat,” Drift stated and moved one servo to point up. “I will follow from the air. You must follow from the ground.”

“Whatever it was, musta been attracted by all of the yelling ya did,” Crosshairs suggested with a wink.

Drift froze and glared at Crosshairs with a flustered stare.

“Chigau!” he snapped in response and turned away, his expression twisting into a pout. “Now, let's go before we lose its trail.”

Drift paused for a moment to dust himself free of any sand left on his armor. Crosshairs silently helped with his back and lightly brushed his servos against him. Drift turned and moved closer to help Crosshairs clear his frame as well.

Soon after, Drift transformed into his helicopter mode and took off in the air while Crosshairs followed from below.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift and Crosshairs learn a secret about the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry how long it took to update this. I'm so lazy... ;;w;;

::Crosshairs. The treetops are beginning to engulf the ground from this view. Are you having better luck?::

Drift was able to follow the movement at first. Leaves and branches shook as whatever the creature was fled away. But as he pursued from the air, he lost sight of the trail after the trees seemed to stop moving. He then paused and simply hovered in the air. He had watched as Crosshairs slipped in between the trees and disappeared in them, but Drift kept his scanner open to keep track of Crosshairs' location.

For a few minutes, Crosshairs remained silent. If Drift did not hear the sounds of gunfire, there was no reason to worry. Yet.

::Actually, yeah. I am. And ya'd never believe what I jus' found. Get down here.::

Drift slowly dipped forward, noticing the change of tone in Crosshairs' voice. Drift was relieved that he finally heard a response.

He dropped the the ground in mere seconds and reverted back into his bipedal form to drop on a clearing between a few of the trees. As Drift fell the remaining distance to the ground, he rolled forward and landed on the ground with a soft thump.

“Crosshairs? What did you find?” Drift asked and moved around as quietly as possible.

However, the next thing he heard was what sounded like a human scream. With a frown, Drift stepped closer to Crosshairs and observed the other mech aiming one of his guns at a human.

“D-don't shoot me! Please!” the human begged.

Drift narrowed his optics and sidestepped around Crosshairs, eyeing the human. It was a male human, dressed in a strange white jumpsuit. The human had fair skin, light blue eyes and dark black hair.

“Whatcha doin' out here, shrimp?” Crosshairs asked as he cocked his gun and pointed it at the human again.

“P-please. I'm just doing my job! I didn't do anything!”

Drift frowned and stepped forward.

“Gaman shinasai.” Drift moved one servo against Crosshairs' shoulder and gently pulled him back a few steps. Swiftly, Drift stepped in front of the other mech and stared. “Scaring the human will not help.”

Crosshairs scoffed and rolled his optics. He turned away and waved one servo at Drift, grumbling softly after.

Drift made a soft sigh at Crosshairs' behavior. Despite him staying to watch over the Yeagers, Crosshairs still seemed to dislike human kind itself. Drift said nothing else to the other mech and turned his attention back to the human. The human, currently pressing back against the large tree behind him, froze as Drift gazed down at him.

“Gomenasai,” Drift murmured. “My friend simply puts on a tough exterior when you first meet him. He is as harmless as a tiny Earth animal after you get to know him,” he explained and smiled.

“Shut the 'ell up,” Crosshairs snapped back, but didn't react otherwise.

The human did not reply for a few moments and kept his gaze low. He seemed to be very afraid.

“C-can I go now? I'm just...trying to do my job, please.” His voice quivered with worry.

Drift frowned again and stared down at the human. “We simply want to ask a few questions, Mister...?”

“Uhhh. Rad.”

“Ah, Rad. Hajimemashite. I am Drift,” he explained while placing one servo against his chestplate. Drift then gestured to Crosshairs while still smiling serenely. “And this is Crosshairs.”

The human nodded and looked at Drift. “I didn't mean to disturb you guys...I just have to come out a few times a week to make sure things are transitioning well. And I didn't even know you guys already arrived.”

Drift blinked in surprise at his sudden outburst and watched as the human sighed in frustration and while he rubbed his face.

“Pardon the interruption, Rad. But what transition are you referring to?” Drift asked and moved into a kneeling position. He was careful to keep his movements slow and spoke in a calm voice. He did not want to frighten him more than Crosshairs already had.

Rad frowned at Drift and glanced away nervously. “I...I can't say. Joyce had specific orders that he wanted to surprise you guys with _them._ ” Rad dragged one hand against face and grunted before gasping as he noticed the watch on his wrist. “Oh damn it! I have to head back. Can I please go?” 

Rad hesitantly pushed away from the tree. He the paused and nodded in Crosshairs' direction with a pout. “Or will Trigger-happy over there try to shoot me?”

Crosshairs scowled and tapped his fingers against his gun as he studied the human. “Hate to waste the ammo...” His tone was soft and raspy, barely audible.

Drift made a surprised sound and quietly laughed into his servo. After a moment, he shook his helm and stood up again. “Our apologies. Do not let us keep you from you work,” Drift replied and watched as the human quickly rushed away.

Drift did not say anything until the human had disappeared through the forest behind them.

“You should work on that, Crosshairs,” Drift stated and smiled at him.

Crosshairs stepped forward and returned a smirk at Drift. “Could shoot ya instead.”

Drift rolled his optics lightly and chuckled. “Perhaps later?” he suggested and slowly winked at Crosshairs.

“Yeah, yeah,” Crosshairs replied with a low growl and grabbed Drift by his waist. He pulled the other mech closer and pressed a kiss against his audios. “Don't forget. We ain't finished yet. So, be prepared after we get done with this nonsense.”

Drift nodded and sent a coy smile at Crosshairs before pulling away. “Mochiron.”

“So, what do ya think the little fleshbag meant by 'them'?” Crosshairs questioned and quickly followed after Drift.

“I am not sure,” Drift replied as he walked ahead.

It made his suspicion only grow. The human had confirmed that Joshua Joyce was definitely hiding something.

As they both walked deeper into the forest, they noticed the downhill slant the land began to take with each new step.

“I've always admired how vast this planet's environments can differ,” Drift began as he glanced up to the treetops. Even at their heights, Crosshairs and Drift were barely a third as tall as most of the trees here. “We've been to human cities. And even then, there is so much variety between them.”

Crosshairs snorted.

“Yeah? Well, don't know about ya, but I get sick of the _variety_ those fleshy buggers have. Why the need for so much secrecy unless ya are up to no good?”

Drift remained silent and continued walking forward. He did not quite share Crosshairs' regard about human life, but it was understandable. He was just as angry as the others when they discovered the fate of their Cybertronian allies. How they were _tortured_. Drift acknowledged that it was a only a few humans though, compared to their millions in population.

As they walked further through the island's forest, they came to a large outer ring of land. It dipped down into a secluded, crater-like plot of land. A very large one.

“Whatever is here, that area is big enough to keep it hidden,” Drift spoke and glanced back to Crosshairs.

The other mech nodded in agreement. He quickly stepped beside Drift and pointed down to in the crater. “See that movin' down there? Bet we'll find it now that we know where it's hidin'.”

Drift nodded and followed Crosshairs' arm, quickly observing the shaking treetops down in the large pit.

Quickly, Drift leaped into the air and transformed back into his helicopter form. He hovered into the air, giving Crosshairs long enough to latch onto his landing pads. After being sure the other mech had a good grip on him, Drift slowly lifted off from the ground and descended down into the large land crater.

In minutes, Drift scaled through over half of the forested area in the pit and descended down in a break between the trees. Crosshairs got the hint and immediately dropped down. Drift followed after him and reverted back to bot mode.

As soon as they landed though, a loud roar rang through the air. Movement came from all sides. Drift and Crosshairs stepped closer together and quickly drew their weapons. In mere moments, flashes of large creatures swarmed out into the open.

Drift held his swords up, ready for attacks. Crosshairs held guns in both servos and cocked the weapons.

“Wait a second,” Crosshairs said quickly and holstered his guns back under his metal overcoat. “Spike!”

Drift blinked and took a moment to glance around. Out of the trees, came the vary knights that Optimus had released during their battle. He watched as Crosshairs moved forward to approach the large reptilian creature he had partnered with in the fight.

Despite the fact that Optimus had convinced the creatures captured aboard Lockdown's ship to assist them, Drift wasn't sure what to make of them. Were they allies? He had no way to be sure, but one question bothered him.

“How'd they get all the way here?” Crosshairs asked while he reached out to pet the one he dubbed 'Spike'.

Drift watched as the one he himself had teamed up with during the battle approach slowly. He made a soft growl and lightly bumped against Drift's frame. Drift blinked again and slowly placed his servos together. He bowed respectfully to the other Cybertronian.

“Hello again,” Drift murmured.

He did not know his name. They knew none of their names. If...they even had names.

The creature made a low growl and pulled back.

“I believe that this is the secret the human was talking about,” Drift replied and glanced over to Crosshairs. He stared with a growing smile, watching as the other mech greeted Spike.

“Heh. I'd say so,” Crosshairs agreed, servo running up against Spike's snout.

Drift moved his attention back to the large creature before him. He reached a servo out and gently stroked against his horn. “I...am embarrassed to say that I am not sure of your name, my friend. Would it be alright if I gave you one?”

The creature considered him with a loud snort and dropped to the ground. He reached his head and placed it against Drift as his tail swayed back and forth.

“How about Hideyoshi? It is a name that has an esteemed air to it and gives good luck,” he explained. Drift's servo moved against the creatures faceplate. He made a loud rumble and relaxed on the ground. For a short time, Drift wondered if the warriors could even communicate with them. Something about them seemed ancient. Even their alternate forms were based on life extinct on Earth in the present time.

Drift glanced around after hearing movement in between the trees. The others had arrived.

He felt so...small compared to the warriors. He and Crosshairs stood barely at half of their height. Drift watched closely when the leader of the group made his way through and stared down at Drift and Crosshairs. Drift perked up in alert and silently bowed.

“It is an honor to meet you again,” Drift stated.

Drift had been concerned when Optimus freed the warriors to wander. Especially when they were so close to humans. But he did not question his Sensei's intentions. Drift glanced back to Crosshairs and watched as the other mech continued to bond with Spike.

The leader of their group stood before them in his Cybertronian form. However, he suddenly transformed and stomped closer to Drift and Crosshairs. Spike and Hideyoshi both growled in acknowledgment and backed away.

Beady, red optics looked both of them over.

A growl seeped out from his maw.

The leader produced a ground-shaking roar as his tail whipped back and forth.

In mere moments, he raised up his head and snorted at Drift and Crosshairs before he turned around.

Just as quickly as he appeared, the leader of the warriors had left them.

“It seems they are content here?” Drift suggested and glanced to Crosshairs. He then felt another bump against his right side and smiled at Hideyoshi. He resumed gently stroking against his snout.

“Well, think of it like this,” Crosshairs began and pulled out a case of energon treats. He tossed one to Spike, who caught it in his mouth with a fierce snap. “If they weren't happy here, all hell would break lose. Who's gonna stop 'em?”

Drift nodded and made a hum of agreement.

“Ya saw what they did in that city.”

“Hai,” Drift murmured back and slowly stopped his servo and lowered his arm back down. He walked back to Crosshairs side, watching the other mech as his servos rested against his waist. He then moved closer and lightly ran his fingers against Crosshairs' back to catch his attention. “Now I recall you saying something along the lines of us having unfinished business.”

Crosshairs smirked and nodded.

They both bid goodbyes to Spike, Hideyoshi and the others. The warriors quickly disappeared into the trees again, except for Spike and Hideyoshi. The pair stayed for a few minutes longer. They both simply stared and watched Crosshairs and Drift.

“See ya 'round, Spike. Still makin' that offer to ride with ya again!” Crosshairs exclaimed as he waved both arms.

Drift smiled and silently waved to Hideyoshi. He tilted his helm and folded his servos together in another bow.

Drift and Crosshairs both turned and left the warriors to their own devices. Drift heard loud stomps moving further away from them as they walked back through the forest. Whatever worry he had about the warriors was dissolving away now that they had seen them again. Perhaps they knew that they were truly free and would be left undisturbed.

What amazed Drift even more was how generous Joyce had became.

He replaced the Yeager's home.

And now, he gave refuge to the ancient warriors.

“So,” Crosshairs said with a smirk and elbowed Drift's side, “'ideyoshi, eh? Can ya get anymore corny?” His tone was an extremely teasing one. But, Drift found himself laughing along with the other mech.

“Well, I am not the one who chose 'Spike' as a name,” he retorted back and chuckled into one servo.

Crosshairs froze and paused mid-step. Drift glanced over his shoulder, eyeing him with a mischievous expression.

“Just...shut up, ya bugger!” Crosshairs snapped and walked forward. His expression twisted in embarrassment. His optics narrowed and looked away to avoid Drift's gaze. His servos clenched tightly into fists. His mouth pursed up. Silently, he resumed walking.

Drift allowed Crosshairs to catch to him, watching the other mech. As Crosshairs attempted to rush past Drift in his stubborn embarrassment, Drift slipped his servo out and caught Crosshairs'. He slowly intertwined his fingers among Crosshairs' when the mech did not try to pull away.

“But, I am sincerely glad we had the opportunity to come here,” Drift said with a soft tone and walked beside Crosshairs. He placed the side of his helm against Crosshairs' shoulder as they continued walking.

“Yeah... Me too,” Crosshairs replied.

They enjoyed the rest of the walk in silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. :D
> 
> Please let me know if you spot any grammar errors and/or misspellings.
> 
> In hindsight, I feel weird for marking this as teen, but I'd rather be safer than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you've seen any misspellings or grammar errors!


End file.
